


it’s the end of the world

by reylofics



Category: Saw (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Complicated Relationships, Getting Together, Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M, Matter of Life and Death, Sad Ending, Swearing, Unrequited Love, Wishful Thinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-14
Updated: 2018-07-14
Packaged: 2019-03-09 06:48:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13475985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reylofics/pseuds/reylofics
Summary: a story discussing the moments leading up to the end of SAW I.





	1. the end

**Author's Note:**

> okay. wow. gosh golly. give me a second to collect my thoughts.
> 
> now then, can i just say that SAW is a pretty fucking awesome movie? i honestly thought i was the only one getting gay vibes from adam in that scene (spoiler!) where lawrence leans in and says he’s going to get help and rescue adam. holy shit, this movie was a rollercoaster of emotions and i was thoroughly shocked throughout it all.
> 
> anyways, here’s a short little piece of shitty writing about the aforementioned scene, inspired slightly by the song “the end of the world”.

“Fuck.” Lawrence paused. “Fuck, fuck, FUCK!”

Adam’s breath caught in his throat as his chest rose up and out of his withering lungs. “Lawre—,” he offered with sympathy.

Facing away from Adam, Lawrence spoke in small, shallow breaths. “No,” he mumbled.

“What?”

“I said NO, for fuck’s sake. Don’t you get it? It’s supposed to be all over, but it’s not. It’s fucking not!” he hollered. He turned to face his cellmate. Looking him dead in the eyes, he started to crawl towards him. 

Really, it was pathetic. Had it been any other situation, Adam would’ve laughed. He would’ve laughed so hard that he would’ve bent over and clutched his stomach from laughing so hard. Because Adam was THAT type of person. Adam was the type of person to laugh at a crippled person when they were at their worst. It was sick. It was twisted. Then again, they were both twisted. After all, there was a reason that they had landed in this twisted mess together. But, this wasn’t like any other situation that either men had been in. So, instead of laughing, Adam waited with a stoic expression. Second after second, the man waited for Lawrence to slide his way over to him. He left a trail of slick blood that covered the white tiles behind him.

When Lawrence reached Adam, he shuddered and almost retched at the sight of the dead man in front of him. Adam was leaning heavily on the dead man with his bloodied arms as if it were nothing. 

There were crimson stains on Adam’s shirt, surrounding the bullet hole that had sliced through his chest. Needless to say, his white shirt was completely ruined. The dead man’s smashed in head only added to the collection of crimson on Adam’s shirt. Brains, guts, and lots of blood had all accumulated upon the surface of Adam’s shirt, as well as his jeans. Yet, he paid no attention to the bloody stains on his T-shirt. He only focused on the anxious man in front of him. Adam met Lawrence with a steely gaze as Lawrence gasped and heaved with rugged breaths. 

“It IS fucking over,” he finally decided on saying, after a moment’s pause. “And don’t you fucking say that it’s not, or I swear to god Lawrence, I’ll fu—,” fumed Adam.

Lawrence interrupted before Adam could continue. “I—I’m going to get us out of this dump,” he promised. “I need to go get help.” He stated this while looking at Adam, but he wasn’t sure who he was trying to convince—was he trying provide comfort in his statement to the other prisoner or merely to himself?

Suddenly, Adam panicked. Everything became all too real. The stoic expression left his face and was replaced with an expression of deep regret and anxiety. He couldn’t be bothered with trying to remain cool and calm, anymore. Frantically, he gestured towards the remains of Lawrence’s foot. “You can’t just—you can’t just fucking,” he sputtered, sobbing.

Lawrence leaned in entirely too close to Adam’s face and for a split second, Adam felt like closing the distance between them. Maybe, just maybe, he could kiss him and then he would wake up, realizing that this was all a dream. He just wanted this to be all over. As much as he said otherwise, he didn’t want to die today. Then, he snapped out of it. This was reality not the Princess and the Frog. Kissing his cell mate wouldn’t solve anything. Lawrence’s foot was still lying on the other side of the gated room. Adam was still bleeding out from his shoulder and leaning on a dead man’s body.  
-  
Still, Adam wondered. Sobbing and stuttering on words that were barely coherent, he leaned in and was met with the putrid air blissfully kissing him back. 

Lawrence had now turned away, refusing to look at Adam. He mumbled, “I’m going to go find help.” Adam was unsure if Lawrence had seen his miserable attempt at a kiss or not. Answering his question, Lawrence started to push himself towards the exit and away from Adam. Lawrence’s unease was evident in the way he moved farther and farther away from the other prisoner. 

“Lawrence,” started Adam, “you can’t—you can’t just—you can’t just fucking leave me here.” His breath hitched in his throat and his heart burned with brokenness. Blood was seeping through his shoulder but it was nothing compared to the fire that was spreading in his heart. Adam’s voice broke. “You can’t leave me here,” he cracked out, his voice hoarse.

Lawrence was still steadily reaching for the exit of the door while sliding himself along the floor.

Realizing the urgency of the situation and how close Lawrence was to the door, Adam started to scream. “Lawrence! Lawrence! You can’t leave me here! Lawrence, I know you can fucking hear me! And guess what? You’re full of shit. You’re full of FUCKING shit,” screamed Adam.

Lawrence didn’t even look back.

“Lawrence!” cried out Adam, his voice ringing in Lawrence’s ears.

Adam’s attempts to reel Lawrence back in by relentlessly screaming at him were to no avail. When Lawrence had fully exited the room, Adam grabbed the saw. It was fine by him if Lawrence left.


	2. the alternate end

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> someone requested an alternate (happier) ending to this. here you go :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> in regards to the happy ending, this still won’t be ENTIRELY happy. after all, since when has SAW ever been a happy movie?

Lawrence leaned in entirely too close to Adam’s face and for a split second, Adam felt like closing the distance between them. Maybe, just maybe, he could kiss him and then he would wake up, realizing that this was all a dream. Then, he snapped out of it. This was reality. This wasn’t the Princess and the Frog. Kissing Lawrence wouldn’t solve anything. Lawrence’s foot was still missing. Adam was still bleeding out from his shoulder and leaning on a dead man’s body.

Still, Adam wondered. Then, Lawrence kissed him and he didn’t have to wonder any longer.

Lawrence kissed Adam and Adam kissed Lawrence, all while still smelling like shit. Adam pulled away from Lawrence first. Lawrence attempted to smile, though it was pitiful compared to Adam’s bright smile under the dim lights. Adam soon grew nervous. The looming thought of danger peering at them around the corner frightened him immensely. He realized that kissing Lawrence had solved nothing and it scared him to death and realized that there really was no end to this bloody nightmare.

Lawrence was growing deathly pale and Adam knew what had to be done. Wordlessly, he held his fingers to Lawrence’s cheek shyly and reached out with his other hand for Lawrence to claim with his own. Adam was chained to the pipe behind him but he was still able to stretch out and hold the living body in front of him, all while pushing the dead man’s body away from his bloodied chest.

Here, he pressed the other man’s forehead to his and wrapped him in a warm embrace, still holding his hand tightly. Adam started to sob quietly. 

Lawrence tried to cry with him, but all that came out was a guttural sound that Adam never wanted to hear again. He repeated this sound several times before the younger man stopped him by laying his head on the doctor’s chest. Adam looked up at Lawrence and faintly smiled, with tears rolling down his cheeks. “Lawrence, I’m here and I’m going to stay here,” he reassured him.

Gravely, Lawrence nodded and held Adam’s hand even tighter as he started to grow even paler. The rushing blood was quickly leaving the open wound of his amputated foot. He turned back to look at the damage but Adam pulled himself up and turned his cell mate’s face to his own. “I’m here,” he restated.

“You’re here.”

The younger man smiled, even though Lawrence was dying with every breath he took.

“We’re here,” said Adam. Hours later, when all the blood had rushed out of Lawrence’s body and all the air had left the room, Adam and Lawrence were pressed up against each other, still gripping each other’s hands tightly as though they were still alive. Even in death, their hearts were beating as one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for (presumably) reading the last chapter and reading this chapter, too! it means the world to me that people are reading this and enjoying this, so thank you for that.

**Author's Note:**

> i would appreciate it so much if you could leave a comment or kudos down below. as always, much love to everyone who reads this, even if you don’t leave a comment or kudos. it means a lot even if just one person reads this. 
> 
> update: this story was originally written on january 25th, 2018 but has since been edited to include and omit some words.


End file.
